gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lieutenant Colonel the Honourable Sir Jonathan F. Lawford
Sir Johnathan Francis Anthony O' Reilly I, MBE, is the current first in command of the Royal Marines, or first general of the Royal Marines. Originally assigned his post in late September of 1744, he formed the most effective fighting force in Europe under King George Augustus II of England. The Royal Marines are most commonly known for their service in the First Anglo-Spanish War, the Third East India Trading Company Civil War, and the Second Anglo-Spanish War, in that order. "Retreating? Hell, we're advancing in a different direction!" ''- O' Reilly at the Battle of Saragossa. Background Born on November 11, 1730, to Edward and Elizabeth O' Reilly, he quickly grew adept to country life. Living in a large estate outside Dublin, Ireland, he was taught by his parents many skills such as riding, hunting, sewing, craftsmanship, violin, and most reluctantly, politics. At age eight, he attended a school in Blessington, southwest of Dublin. When O' Reilly was nearly finished with his second year of schooling, his father came ill with typhoid fever. After months of treatment, when it was apparent that he would recover from his ailment, he died on March 23, 1740. To compensate for the loss of their father, O' Reilly and his older brother James enlisted in the Royal Navy. Although lacking two years of age to become a midshipman in the navy, his late father's connections with British officials earned him a posting. After a week of service on board the ''Indy, O' Reilly was transferred to the Royal Marines as an acting lieutenant in the 185th Regiment. After two months in the service (and the death of the lieutenants and captain of the company), O' Reilly was posted full captain of Company A on July 19, 1740. Still only ten years old, Lieutenant Jeremiah Garland became acting commander of the company. Some time after, the 185th was dispatched to Spain to join the seige of Seville, along with the rest of the 4th Corps. Immediately following victory at Seville, O' Reilly fought alongside Garland at Gibraltar, Salablanca, and Grenada. Through his actions at the subsequent raids on fishing villages and port towns, he became colonel of the 185th. After leading the 185th to victory in several later battles, most notably the Seige of Cadiz, O' Reilly was promoted to the rank of lieutenant general, and then, with the reformation of the Royal Navy, given the title of First Sea Lord and First General of the Royal Marines. After leading the Royal Marines throughout the last quarter of the First Anglo-Spanish War, he returned to England a decorated hero of war, given the Medal of Honor by King George Augustus II himself. After a year of living in his mansion estate in Ireland, he was sent back to duty in Spain. Upon arrival in British held Bayonne, a town in southern France, he immediately marched into San Sebastian, taking the city. Distinguishing himself among the battles of Bilbao, Vitoria, and Pampalona, he earned knighthood and British lordship. Through O' Reilly's efforts, the marines soon became recognised as the most effective fighting force in Europe. O' Reilly, anxious to defeat the Spaniards yet again, led his marines towards the rocky outcrops and hills of Las Alturas de Swann, or Swann's Heights. Losing his left arm to a Spanish cannonball, he fought through two more days of fighting, until the morning of the fourth day, when the snow white Spanish posts revealed themselves to be deserted. Pursuing the Spaniards back further into Spain, he met them at their final position outside Saragossa. After seven days of traumatic losses and bloody deaths, the loss of more than 82,000 Royal Marines, and nearly all of the British morale, the British charged forward in a final attempt to overwhelm the Spaniards, the marines succeeded at their darkest hour. Returning to England for the second time on January 9, 1745, the public was in shock to see not the gallant and proud officer that was expected, but a one armed, battle weary, tired, and dirty 14 year old boy. With the help of his staff, he was sat in his coach, which began the two day journey from Falmouth to Bridgewater, where his estate was located. Upon arrival he immediately set to his hobbies: riding and archery. For three months O' Reilly stayed at his estate with his wife, Amelia, and son, William. His son, two years and four months old, had learned to walk and was now More to come... Family *Father: Sir Edward Connor O' Reilly (deceased) *Mother: Lady Elizabeth Wellesly O' Reilly *Brother: Sir James Phillip O' Reilly *Brother: Sir Patrick Benjamin O' Reilly *Sister: Lady Annabeth Rose O' Reilly *Wife: Princess Amelia Eleanor Augustus *Son: William Declan Finnegan O' Reilly *Uncle: King Louis-Michael van Loo XV *Aunt: Queen Marie Leszczynska *Father-in-Law: King George Breasly Augustus II *Brother-in-Law: Prince George Augustus III *Sister-in-Law: Princess Grace Breasly Augustus I Category:EITC Category: Royal Navy